


hearts don't break around here

by protectmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, y'all i love ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmichaelmell/pseuds/protectmichaelmell
Summary: so i saw ed sheeranand i had to write a boyf riends fic about it(au where jenna and michael hate each other for so much for some reason ?)





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i saw ed on july 12th and i was like 
> 
> "this is a good prompt hmm"
> 
> it was only supposed to be one chapter, but i made it hella angsty.
> 
> and jenna literally hates michael so much
> 
> let's dive in

jeremy wasn't a huge ed sheeran fan. 

he didn't think michael was either until rich invited the two to go see ed with the group. 

"i mean, i think i know some of his old music." jeremy leaned against the locker ad michael fiddled with his headphones. 

"i mean, sometimes i listen to him. maybe we should go." jeremy looked at michael, confused. 

"since when were you a huge ed sheeran fan?" jeremy laughed as michael's cheeks turned red. "never said that." 

"ok, it will be fun. sucks that i'll probably have to watch christine kiss jenna the whole night." michael bit his lip. "yeah that sucks." 

michael sounded hurt in a way. "did i do anything to him? why does he sound so upset?" jeremy thought.

"are you sure you'll be okay at a concert? i know your anxiety is kinda bad when there are a lot of people." jeremy asked michael, as michael nodded. 

"yeah. i've been to dozens of concerts. thanks though, mom." he added a fake laugh at the end. there was something off about michael today. he just seemed sad. 

"hey, i care about you, alright? i gotta get to first, but i'll see you at lunch. okay?" jeremy smiled as michael loosely smiled back. "see you then." 

•

"michael, you're being an idiot." rich growled as michael sighed. he was laying on his bedroom floor, back to the ground. 

"he's so- oblivious! like i literally bought him sushi with a heart in soy sauce, and he just kinda ignored it!" michael whined as rich rolled his eyes.

it was 9:45 on a thursday night, and rich came over "to get homework help from michael."

that's what michael told jeremy and what rich told jake at least.

since michael wasn't a big talker, he was kinda just close to rich and jeremy. he still was friends with everyone else, he could just talk to rich about jeremy that he couldn't to anyone else. 

"okay, so chloe bought the last eight tickets before the show sold out. but, there are six together and two together since there wasn't eight together. brooke and chloe were gonna sit there, but i'm sure that they'll understand. you gotta man up, mell." 

michael bit his lip. "i gotta man up. tomorrow at that concert, i'm gonna tell jeremy my feelings."

rich smiled. "that a boy." 

•

"guys. what do i do?" jeremy mumbled into the pillow as jake, chloe and brooke stared at him. 

"he's obviously in love with you." chloe said with a laugh. "not true." 

"jeremy, be serious. he literally doesn't talk at all unless you're near him." jake didn't even look up from him phone. 

"yeah, like i said hi and he just kinda fakely smiled." brooke mumbled. 

"i bet him and rich are making out right now." jeremy sighed as jake coughed. 

"you thought. rich is mine. and michael wouldn't do that to jeremy." jeremy just stared at the floor. 

"it's whatever. maybe i'll say something to him at the concert. something like "hey best friend of twelve years, i want to marry you."" chloe rolled her eyes. 

"you're more dramatic than rich." her phone started to ring. "speak of the devil." jeremy buried his face into the rug on the floor. 

chloe put the phone on speaker.

"hey, rich." she rolled her eyes. 

"hey, michael! stop crying!, chloe." jeremy sat up. "what did you do to him, rich?" chloe asked, voice sharp. 

"nothing! i swear! it's what someone else is doing to him. anyways,-" jeremy cut off rich. 

"who's messing with michael?" he spat. you could hear another sob from michael. 

"no one. just, give the phone back to chloe." rich had no clue he was on speaker. 

"anyways, chlo-" 

"don't fucking call me that, rich."

"brooke can!"

"do you want to me to call you the shit jake calls you?"

"fair. anyways, i think you should give the two seats to michael and jeremy. we could all sit together. anyways, michael is the biggest ed sheeran fan here." 

chloe smiled at jeremy as he choked on air. 

"just don't tell jeremy." the room fell silent and chloe turned white as a ghost. 

"i'll make sure he doesn't find out."

she took the phone off speaker and put it up to her ear. 

"i'm totally down for the idea though." chloe smiled at jeremy, who was furiously blushing. 

"michael is, too. he's crying on my floor over jeremy." chloe was happy she took the phone off speaker. 

"aw, poor babe. tell him feel better and it'll be over soon." jeremy gave chloe a confused look. "okay, i'll call you later rich." she hung up the phone. 

"what's wrong with michael?" jeremy asked, voice panicked. 

"he didn't feel well. he's apparently doing better." chloe lied though her teeth. jeremy knew there was something wrong with him today. 

"that's good." jeremy continued lay on his stomach, face still into the matted rug. 

tomorrow was gonna be a long day. 

•

"so my dad rented a limo!" chloe squeaked as she sat down with the rest of the table. "jesus christ, chloe. there's only 8 of us." christine mumbled as chloe ignored her. 

"so you all know the seating arrangements-" rich shot her a look. "in the car, right?" jenna shook her head. "i want to sit next to christine!" she announced as jake wrapped his arm around rich. "you already know."

"you all know that im next to brooke." jeremy looked at michael, who had his head down and was staring at his sushi. 

"mikey," jeremy cooed, voice light. michael looked up. "you and me, right?" michael nodded. 

"yeah." jeremy wanted to hug michael. but, he couldn't. he felt like michael would be scared. 

"you seem upset, are you okay?" michael nodded. "just a little tired. i didn't really sleep last night." jeremy awed. 

"yeah, you look pretty beat. not like in a bad way-" rich laughed. "you are a such a man of words, heere." 

"hey! he just looks a little tired." rich smiled. "yeah, we had an all-nighter."

"holy shit, jake. how do you feel that rich fucked headphones?" jenna snarled as jake rolled his eyes. 

"don't call him that." jeremy growled. michael continued to stare at the table. 

"anyways, i didn't "fuck" michael. he and i talked for a while and then he played me some ed sheeran songs on his guitar. so i would know some for the concert, ya feel? he's got a pretty voice, too." 

michael's cheek tinted red. "aw, the anxiety-ridden michael mell is now best friends with rich over here. maybe he talks to not just jeremy anymore, but rich too." 

christine bit her lip. "jenna, stop being rude to michael."

"anyways, me and christine are gonna sit in the two seats." jenna announced.

"not true. we're gonna figure that out when we get there." chloe didn't even look at jenna, she was too busy texting the limo company. 

"oh, maybe sit michael between rich and jeremy so they can hear his beautiful singing voice. just kidding, he won't talk the whole time. like he ever talks anyways." 

jeremy felt the anger filling up in his chest. 

"actually, jenna, i do talk. maybe if you shut your fucking mouth once in a while, you could hear me." michael barked.

the whole table fell silent. 

"fuck you, michael mell."

"take me to dinner first."

jenna stood up and walked away from the table. 

michael flashed a smile to jeremy, who smiled back.

"anyways, that was amazing, mikey!" chloe squealed as rich smiled. "finally time you speak up for yourself." 

"yeah, it's kinda good. i'm just kinda new to you guys still, and i'm really- um," michael got jumbled in his words. 

"shy. he's really shy." jeremy finished for michael. "yeah. that." 

"sorry about jenna guys. she's been acting weird lately. ever since michael came to the lunch table, she's hated him."

christine sighed as michael bit his lip. "i'm sorry." he mumbled. 

"it's not your fault. she's still mad i rejected her." you could hear chloe choke on her popcorn. 

"what?" jake asked. "you guys aren't dating?"

christine shook her head. "nope. she's very toxic in a relationship." 

michael laughed. "obviously. she can't keep her mouth shut. she started a rumor you guys dated, you know that chrissy?" 

christine giggled at michael. "christine, sorry. i'm so used to jeremy saying that-" 

"it's cute, you can call me that, mikey." she softly smiled. "anyways, i did hear that. that's why i said i didn't want to date her." 

"yikes." jeremy smiled at michael. he was so happy that michael felt safe around the others. 

"does she have to come, chloe?" jake asked as chloe sighed. "yeah, we just can't exclude her dude. she'll fucking ruin all of us."

"true. i'm just gonna ignore her. it doesn't really bother me that she doesn't like me." michael mumbled. 

"she makes fun of my lisp." rich bit his lip. "i dare her to do it in front of me. i dare her." jake growled.

"michael mell!" jenna yelled. michael jumped in his seat a small bit. she was standing right behind him. 

"just because you like them so much."

he felt something cold touch his head. "jenna! what the fuck!" jeremy yelled as the blue slushie rolled down michael's head and onto his sweatshirt. 

everyone in the cafeteria was looking at what was happening, and some kids were laughing. 

"he's a loser! why did he have to move to this table?!" she snarled as that word replayed in michael's head. 

loser. 

jeremy saw michael's face loose color. 

"jenna. go away." chloe looked at the floor. 

"you can't tell me what to do-"

christine stood up. 

"jenna. go the fuck away. this is why no one likes you. bitch." christine spat as jenna backed up. she said nothing and walked away. 

"michael. are you alright?" jake asked, as jeremy shook his head. 

"he's on the verge of an anxiety attack. we're ditching." 

michael had his hood over his head, covering his cold, slush covered hair. his sweatshirt was stained blue at the top, and his eyes were rimmed with tears. 

"if you guys go, so do i." rich stood up. 

"we go as a pair." jake followed. 

"we'll go." brooke and chloe said in-sync. 

"i'd love to go." christine smiled at michael, who was still embarrassed. kids around the cafeteria were still staring at the boy. 

"does michael want us to go?" chloe asked as michael nodded. 

"then, let's go." the seven walked out of the school, and to jeremy's house.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love michael fluff jsjjs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i disappeared i had no inspiration for like a month and i was busy on ig

michael pulled jeremy aside as the others walked into jeremy's house. 

"are you alright?" jeremy asked as michael said nothing. 

he pulled jeremy into a hug, and started to sob into the back of his shirt. 

"why does she hate me? what did i do to her?" he mumbled into jeremy's shirt. 

jeremy hugged michael back. the shoulders on his sweatshirt smelled slightly of pot and blue raspberry. 

"you did nothing, dude. she's just jealous." michael let out another heartbreaking sob. jeremy wanted to kiss him, and say how much he loves michael.

but he can't.

because they're just friends.

"she called me a loser!" jeremy tried to calm michael down. 

"you aren't. i promise." jeremy wiped michael's eyes. 

standing by the window inside the house, stood rich, jake, brooke, chloe, christine and mr. heere looking at the boys. 

"now kiss!" rich screamed, as chloe put a hand over his mouth. he licked her hand, and she gagged. 

"aren't you supposed to be at work, mr. heere?" jake asked as mr. heere laughed. 

"aren't you supposed to be at school?" jake shrugged. 

"fair."

"i'm actually leaving now, its 12. are they dating?" he asked, pointing to michael and jeremy.

"no. not yet." brooke smiled.

"have fun at the concert, kids. also, try not to ditch school and come to my house, alright? i'll have the school calling me up." 

"don't worry about it, mr. heere. i've got my eye on them." christine said with a smile. 

"thanks, christine. stay out of trouble you guys." 

mr. heere walked out of the door. he walked over to michael and jeremy, and playfully hit jeremy's back. "have fun tonight. you too, michael." he then saw michael's slushie covered hoodie and tear-stained eyes.

"what happened?" he asked as michael just stared at the ground. "something bad." jeremy mumbled, looking at the emotionally drained michael. 

mr. heere frowned. "well, try to brush it off. see you guys later." the two boys watched him drive off. 

"jer, can i tell you something-" michael was cut off by screaming. 

"hEY JER!"

"yes, rich."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD?"

jeremy laughed. "one second. you were saying, michael ?"

michael shook his head. "i, uh, can i get a shower? and maybe, like borrow a shirt? my mom would freak if she knew i ditched. she doesn't leave for work until 5, and then she'll tell my dad and-" jeremy grabbed michael's hand. 

holy fuck.

"anything. now let's go inside."

michael shuffled into the house behind jeremy, who saw the four other, one missing, staring at the two. 

"are you all okay?" jeremy asked, as chloe saw michael's hand in jeremy's.

she wheezed and michael winked at her.

"chloe, are you good?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "jeremy, why are you holding michael's hand?" chloe asked as jeremy's face turned red. 

"i was just getting him into the house." 

rich walked in the room with a box of cheese-it's, saw michael and jeremy, and turned back around. 

"michael, come down when you're ready, okay ?" michael nodded, and walked upstairs.

"dude. these are stale."

jeremy rolled his eyes at rich. 

"i'm gonna order a pizza at like 4. can you just deal with me stale cheese-it's until then?"

out of the blue, chloe tackled jeremy to the ground. 

"you two were holding hands !" she squealed, wrapping his arms around jeremy. 

"yeah, no biggie." he felt his face flush. 

"oh, so last night it was "why won't he love me ?" and now it's "no biggie that he was holding my hand ?" heere, what do you want ?" jake asked as christine smiled at jeremy. 

"you make him safe, jer. you make him happy." 

rich slapped jeremy's back. 

"you know he's got it for you, right ?"

"got what ?" 

"a crush. a c r u s h." 

brooke placed her hand over rich's mouth. 

"rich ! you aren't supposed to tell him that !" 

jeremy felt his heart beat faster and his face turned redder than a tomato. 

"no he doesn't. i got it for him."

rich choked on the expired cheese-it's. 

"wait, when did this all happen ?"

"you didn't know ?!"

"no, what ?"

chloe cleared her though. 

"oh, my dearest rich-y -"

"don't call me that-"

"michael mell has a crush on jeremy heere. jeremy heere has a crush on michael mell. neither of them has the balls to do anything."

"that is not true !"

the whole group stared at him. 

"okay fine it is slightly true."

"it's completely true ! you are saying something to him tonight !"

rich growled, throwing the box of cheese-it's at him. 

"on the other hand," christine cleared her throat. 

"is jenna still coming ? she's texting me and she wants to apologize to michael."

"no." jeremy snarled. 

"jer, she will seriously ruin all of us. she doesn't have to sit with us at lunch anymore, just give her this and you and michael will never have to see her again."

"fine. because i don't want the whole school to know about my cr- my um," jeremy stuttered.

"your crush on michael mell."

"yes, my that."

"hey rich!" jeremy felt his body freeze as michael's voice echoed through the house. 

"sup, mello yello. water-mellon. mell-anin."

"yeah, ok. can u bring my backpack upstairs ? i think i have an extra shirt."

"sure. not gonna ask why, but sure."

rich shook his head at jeremy. 

"wow. he probably over heard us."

jeremy sighed. 

"he hates me."

"jeremy. shut up."

rich ran up the stairs, and jeremy collapsed on the couch. 

"i'm so tired. i literally didn't sleep last night."

"wondering about your michael ?" chloe giggled.

"maybe."

rich came back downstairs.

"mikey is tired too, jerry! maybe you two can take a nap together !" rich teased. 

"it's funny you think i won't don't that. we won't get home until like 2."

"you are such a baby." 

"suck it."

michael finally walked down the stairs, wearing the same black jeans from earlier, but now as a shirt, a soft turquoise v-neck. 

jeremy's mouth dropped. 

michael looked good as fuck.

his hair was still wet, and was parted to the right. 

"did i miss anything ?" michael asked. 

"nope." chloe popped the p in nope. 

"hair looks cute, mikey." brooke softly said with a smile. 

michael's cheeks flushed red.

"thanks. i forgot i had this shirt."

michael yawned and sat next to jeremy.

"you look tired." michael mumbled to jeremy, as the two were watching rich try to get in jake's shoulders, "to prepare for the concert." 

"yeah, i got zero sleep last night. i'm guessing you didn't either, huh ?"

"nope."

jeremy got slight deja vu. 

when jeremy and christine were dating, he remembers how michael would always look so tired. 

always bags under his eyes, hood over his head.

then jeremy found out it was because michael would stay up crying for ungodly hours. 

"i might like, just, close my eyes. for like. 2 hours. to um," michael looked at rich and jake. "prepare for the concert."

jeremy laughed. 

"i'm with you. just gonna chill it."

both boys were embarrassed to say they wanted to nap. 

michael's eyes closed immediately, and jeremy slowly felt his eyes close not too long after. 

rich, jake, chloe, brooke and christine didn't even look at them at first.

until christine looked over. "aw ! look how cute. the two boyfs are cuddling !"

not really though.

jeremy was leaning into michael, and michael had his head on top of jeremy's, a small trail of drool going into jeremy's hair. 

"cute !" chloe squealed.

"they look uncomfortable." jake studied the two. 

rich took michael's glasses off and set them on the coffee table.

"they're fine. if they aren't a couple by tomorrow, i will actually kill michael. or jeremy." 

"or both." brooke laughed. 

"whatever. turn on netflix and we can just hang for a while."

the five sat on the couch and floor, not even caring about the world, but only about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below ! 
> 
> ig: sof of @protect.michael.mell

**Author's Note:**

> comment how you feel please
> 
> ig: protect.michael.mell (sof)


End file.
